


Worth the Wait

by HopelessWritings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Tony is busy in the weeks leading up to Christmas but sometimes things are worth the wait.





	Worth the Wait

I slowly made my way over to Tony who smiled as he saw me entering the lab. “Are you coming up to bed?” My voice wasn’t much above a whisper as I embraced Tony. He was supposed to help me plan the Christmas party he had thrown every year but instead, he was working on his suits in the lab. He had spent so much time in the lab lately that he’d rarely go to bed with me and when he did, I’d wake up only to find an empty side of the bed while he was back in his lab.

I didn’t mind him working on his suits. He is Tony Stark after all and also an Avenger and that was something I absolutely never thought of stopping and never had a problem with him being. Until now. He had begun to stay up later working on his suits as if to distract himself from something else. I was all for him being a hero, but when it consumed his life - it was something unhealthy for him. I was concerned about his well-being. I didn’t know if he ate even when I sent him food, or if he slept at different times than I did. There was a lack of communication starting to pave its way in our relationship and I was terrified of losing what we had.

“Oh, sure. I just have to finish this up.” I sighed. He had been in his lab all day working and that was enough. I wished he would have understood that.

“Well, okay. I’m gonna head on up. Goodnight, Tony.” I kissed his cheek and began to walk away towards the elevator. I pushed the up button and looked back at Tony. I could see him running around in his lab more interested and whatever he was making than actually getting some rest. He had stayed up late this whole week. Hearing the elevator ding, I pulled my attention away from Tony and stepped inside.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” I pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator doors began to close.

“Yes, Miss (Y/N)?” I had arrived at the top floor quicker than I imagined as I was lost in my thoughts.

“How much sleep has Tony had this past week?” The A.I. had been silent as I made my way to the bedroom.

“About three hours each night, Miss.” I looked at ceiling shocked at hearing what the A.I. had told me. “Is there something else I can do for you, miss?”

I thought about what I could do to bring Tony to bed and then something came to mind. “Lock him out of his systems for the next thirteen hours. Tell him he needs his sleep.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have permission to do that, Miss.” I lifted my hand up to my face pinching my nose in annoyance.

“Override the permissions, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” There was silence for a few minutes as I went and prepared for bed. I was getting into bed as F.R.I.D.A.Y. began to speak again.

“Miss, I have succeeded in overriding the permissions. Mister Stark is on his way up.” My lips curved upwards as I heard about Tony coming to bed. At least, he’d get his sleep. 

A few minutes later, I could hear Tony’s footsteps as he came towards the bedroom. I faced him as I heard the door creak open.

“Overriding my system? Really, (Y/N)?” I began to sit up as he entered the room and stepped towards me. “Why did you do that?” He was annoyed, possibly angry at me but for some reason, it didn’t seem genuine as if he was pretending. Ignoring that feeling I spoke in a calm tone. I had no reason to make him angry if he wasn’t. 

“I get you being annoyed or angry, Tony but hear me out.” I patted the bed so he could sit with me. He - thankfully - made his way calmly to me. 

“You only have been getting three hours of sleep, you don’t talk to me anymore, you’re always in the lab working on your suits or something else.  You asked me to plan a Christmas party with you and then never helped. Are you trying to avoid me? Or is there something else going on here?” The question slipped from my lips before I realized what I said but it had been a thought. Maybe he wanted to keep me busy until he finally felt like he could call us off.

His eyes widened and a frown had crept up on his lips. His hands reached over to mine as he gently held them. “You think I’m trying to ignore you?” I shrugged knowing in my heart he would never intentionally do that but my thoughts didn’t agree. One of his hands left mine as he placed it and gently caressed my face. “I would never intentionally ignore you.” I leaned in closer to his hand.

“I know you wouldn’t, Tony. Why won’t you talk to me or sleep with me anymore? What are you making that is more important than your sleep? Or the party you asked me to help plan with you? It’s Christmas and I’m afraid you won’t be there to celebrate it with me.” He remained silent, first staring at me but he eventually looked down. “Is there something else bothering you?”

He shook his head quickly. “No, of course not. You are so goddamn perfect and I’m just an idiot.” I chuckled.

“Your words, not mine. I would have chosen nicer words.” His thumb traced the smiled on my lips as he looked at them then quickly looked at my eyes.

“I’m just planning something memorable.” I looked at him waiting for him to say more. “What?” He asked softly.

“Is that all you’re giving me?” I had crossed my arms over my chest, as one of my eyebrows rose.

“You want me to ruin the surprise?” I sighed.

“So you’re telling me, that you aren’t getting enough sleep or talking to me because you are planning a surprise that is going to be ‘memorable’?” I spoke annoyedly as I made air quotes in the end. He nodded. “And I’m just supposed to ignore your lack of sleep for this surprise? What about your health, Tony? You’re an Avenger that can be called for a mission at any point.” He sighed running his hand through his hair. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is keeping an eye on me and I’m eating. My health is fine. I promise.” I bit my lip holding me back from speaking before I had thought about what he said.

I sighed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., give Tony access to his systems again.” He smiled at me kissing my forehead. “But you do have to sleep a full night here with me and eat breakfast with me tomorrow.” He nodded.

“Nothing would make me happier.” We began to lay down as F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke.

“Miss, the permissions were never-” Tony’s eyes widened as he looked up.

“Uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y., be quiet.” I looked at Tony curiously.

Of course Tony would make it seem like I could do such a thing. “I still won this one,” I mumbled as he placed his arm around my waist as my head was on his chest.

“Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say.” He kissed my head gently as I whispered goodnight.

* * *

Two days later, and nothing had changed like Tony said he would. He had eaten breakfast with me as he said he would but immediately rushed to his lab after. I had concluded Tony was going to continue working on - no matter what I said or asked him - whatever he was working on until it was done. 

It was the day of the Christmas party and despite what Tony had said we would do, he didn’t. He hadn’t helped with the party but I decided I would take matters into my own hands since there was really no other choice left.

I decided the party was just going to be the Avengers. I felt like we had been through a lot these past years and we just needed times to ourselves especially around the holidays. We were a family and it should only be us during the holidays. The others were happy about this. They were glad they didn’t have to deal with any of Tony’s business associates who - someway, somehow, - had a bigger ego than Tony did.

I had someone come in and decorate the common area floor. It was a very beautiful color scheme of red and gold. There was a Christmas tree in the center of the living room area that was huge but was decorated beautifully. All of the presents were underneath that we had all gotten each other.

We had a catering service which Tony had used last year. They were more than happy to serve us this year. Everything was beautiful and inviting while screaming Christmas. It was almost perfect if only Tony joined us. You’d think the man who paid for all of this would be there to enjoy it, but you’d be mistaken. 

Everyone was dressed in either ugly sweaters or festive onesies which was much more relaxed than all the other years Tony had been in charge of the party. It was strange seeing everyone out of uniform or active wear for once but we were all comfortable together and that’s all that mattered today. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. Even Clint and Laura’s kids. They were excited looking and running all over the floor we were on. They had never been here before so when I told Clint he asked if they could come. Of course, everyone welcomed them. They were family.

I was sat on the sofa, enjoying some hot chocolate with whip cream as Steve sat next to me. He sat there for a couple of minutes in silence until I looked at him.

“What are you doing all the way over here by your lonesome?” I smiled at him as he finally disturbed the silence.

“I wouldn’t be alone if he was here like he said he would be. Don’t blame that on me.” I took a sip of my drink as I looked at the kitchen. Hearing the cooking timer, I smiled.

“Are the turkeys done?” I nodded standing up next to him. 

“I wanted to make them this year for it to be special. I had the catering company do the rest.” Steve followed me to the kitchen. I took them out of the oven, set them on the kitchen island and admired my work.

“Not too bad, huh?” I asked looking at Steve.

“It looks amazing.” He smiled at me as I closed the stove.

“Mind bringing this out? I’m going to call everyone in.” He picked up the turkey and began leaving to the dining area as he spoke.

“Not a problem, (Y/N). It smells delicious.” I shouted a quick thank you as I went to where everyone was.

I could hear Tony speaking as I walked towards everyone. They all looked at me while I entered and quieted down. “Okay?” I looked at everyone and then down to myself. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked wondering why they were staring at me. “Tony?”

“(Y/N)?” I shook my head not wanting to question the silence or the stares for much longer.

“Nothing, never mind. Everyone the turkeys are done. Steve’s waiting for all of us.” Everyone walked by me smiling. What was going on?

Tony walked towards me smiling after everyone left. I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him with annoyance. “Where were you?” I whispered angrily to him.

“In the lab, I swear it was the last time.” I looked into his eyes to see he was serious. I sighed as I hugged him tightly.

“I don’t think I can be mad at you too long.” He gave a short laugh as he held my waist after the hug.

“I love you, (Y/N).” He was speaking sincerely. Although we both always meant it when we said it, it felt different this time as he held my face in his hands.

“I love you, Tony. Please, don’t ever do this again. I can’t bare you not being in my life as often.” He nodded placing a kiss on my forehead and pulling away from me.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” My eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed my hand and guided me towards the dining room. “You’ll see what I mean.”

* * *

We currently sat at the dining table, stuffed on turkey and everything else. We were all sharing mission stories as Lila and Cooper with listened with such awe.

“So anyways kids, that is how I saved the day.” Clint ended the story watching as his kids had their mouths opened afterward.

“Don’t be fooled, kids. Your father can’t take all the credit.” Nat spoke up, smiling towards them.

“Hey! I saved the day.” Clint spoke almost pouting.

“And you wouldn’t have to if you didn’t mess up.” Nat rebutted causing everyone to laugh.

Tony, who sat next to me, stood up and called for everyone’s attention. He reached for my hand and I, of course, held his. “What are you doing?” I asked as he shushed me.

“I’ve been working on something for the past couple of weeks and it’s kept me away from everyone. I promised, (Y/N), who is incredibly amazing and the most wonderful person I have ever met, that it would be worth it.” I began looking at everyone as they all looked at me then smiled at Tony and me.

“What’s going on?” Tony led me out of the room to the living room where the tree was, ignoring my questions. I heard everyone else follow us out and as I looked back, I could see Steve was the only one clueless.

We stood in the middle of the room as Tony held my hands. “Do you remember the first day we met?” I looked straight at him thinking about that day.

“Yeah, of course, I do. Fury introduced us.” He nodded as he placed a small device on the floor as he began to swipe his fingers on the interface that popped up. I looked back at him as he spoke again.

“But do you remember before that, how I was looking at you for a bit and then I turned to Steve and said something.” I nodded smiling remembering that day.

A hologram of that day appeared on beside us as everyone watched.

_“I’m going to marry her.” We heard Tony’s voice._

_“What? Come on, man. You? Married?” Tony looked at Steve once more. A smiled that only showed how happy he was, while his eyes showed how determined he was. He was looking at me as he spoke._

_“I’m going to marry her,” Tony said once more making his way to me._

The hologram had ended and Tony grabbed my hands pulling my attention to him once more. “Do you remember our very first date?” I nodded.

“Yes, how could I forget? You embarrassed yourself but it only proved to me that you were actually serious about me.” I laughed remembering that night.

“I was always serious about you.” Another hologram appeared of that night and I looked at Tony quickly before looking back at the hologram.

_“Tell me about your ideal girl,” I asked expecting a detailed answer._

_“Well, I look for you in a girl I’m serious about. I wish I could marry you right now.” Tony quickly responded followed by his eyes widening as he realized what he said._

_I smiled and began to laugh as his face grew red. “I-I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry for what I said.” I shook my head smiling at him. “Don’t be. I’ll take it as a good thing.” Tony began to laugh._

_“If marrying me is one.” I laughed this time._

_“Maybe I’ll find out one day."_

The hologram had ended there. Tony spoke up once more. “And remember that time, I almost got hit by someone in the park who was riding a bike because I was looking at you?”

“It was hilarious. Why are you bringing these up?” I asked curiously.

So many holograms began to play of days we had spent together from the very beginning. I watched all of them as Tony pulled away from me. I laughed at some and smiled at others. This was amazing. Had he been creating these the whole time? They were beautiful.

“Tony these are ama-” I turned to face Tony as they ended. I raised my hand to my mouth in shock as I saw Tony on his knee holding a box with a beautiful ring. I thought about what they all had in common and realized we had made references to marriage in each one.

“This is one of the few things I have of my mother and I want to give it to you. I spent weeks in my lab remembering every instance I thought that about marrying you. I have wanted to ever since I met you and as cliche, as it is I have loved you since I first saw you. It’s unexplainable how it happened but it did and I wouldn’t change it.” He paused for a minute looking at my face and reading my reaction. My smile was wide and I nodded encouraging him to go on. 

“You, (Y/N), are one of the most amazingly wonderful, beautiful, intelligent women I have ever met. You stole my heart with one glance, and I don’t want to take it back because I know it’s safe with you. I know you’re the only person I can ever trust with every fiber of my being which is why I am giving you this ring as not only a present but as something more. It was the same ring my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him and now is the same one I am giving to you if you accept.”

I had begun to cry tears of joys and wiped them as they streamed down my cheeks. I sniffled every once in a while as Tony spoke. Of course, I wanted to marry him. “Oh, Tony” I whispered smiling at him.

“(Y/N), I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you make me, Tony Stark, the luckiest man alive and marry me?” I nodded repeatedly as he took the ring out of the box.

“Yes, I do. I will marry you, Tony.” I spoke as he slid the ring on my finger slowly. He stood up holding my cheeks and kissed me. My arms went behind his neck as I deepened the kiss.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” I spoke with the biggest grin on my face.

“I can’t wait either. Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” I hugged him tightly.

“Merry Christmas.” I pulled away from him and kissed his lips once more quickly.

He held my hand and looked at it admiring the ring. “It looks so perfect on your hand.”

“It’s so beautiful, Tony.”

“Was it worth the wait?” I laughed at him. He did say it would be.

“It sure was.”


End file.
